Ninjago Rise of The Snakes Alternate Ending
by SweetHeart114
Summary: The ninja are trying to take back the first three fang blades while Pythor claims the fourth. They fall for the snakes trap, all except for one. While he flees for help from Lloyd and Garmadon, the others remain trapped in Pythor's clutches. Will they succeed in escaping or fall to Pythor before a certain blue ninja can rescue them? And will they ever be reunited with Jay?
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is a little overdue. I did a poll a while ago and this one won, but I've been busy with other stories. This is my Season 1: Rise of the Snakes Alternate Ending. We start off half way into episode 11: All of Nothing!**_

The ninja walked down the ramp towards the floor, the golden weapons drawn, as snakes surrounded them, dropping from the roof on chains and climbing up the ramp to meet them.

"I'm not getting anything!" Nya moaned failing to get contact from Lloyd and Garmadon on the Bounty.

A venomari jumped on the mech, and Sensei Wu dumped the rest of his tea on it. He screamed and fell off.

"Forget them!" Sensei ordered. "We need to fight back! Ninja! Show them what you've learned!"  
As he finished, Skalidor wrapped his tail, strangling tight around Cole.

"Always wanted to make you my main squeeze," he smirked.

"Must….relax," Cole said, struggling for air. "Think...loose."

With that, he managed to wiggle free from the constrictai general.

"What!?" he cried out in shock.

Cole laughed in triumph. "Triple tiger sashay!"  
He jumped and took out three serpentine, landing ready for what was next.

"You're surrounded, young fire-starter," Skales hissed. "Perhaps you can now do our bidding."

Kai gasped as SKales attempted to hypnotise him.

"Must not look," he told himself. "Ninjago!"

A red tornado lit up the area as he started pulling in the snakes around him.

"Ha! I wish I could see me now," he said to himself. "Because all of you just got Kai'd!"  
Jay took out a venomari with his nun-chucks and turned to more coming at him. The general snuck up on him and bit at the metal sleeve on his arm. He cried in pain and annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked, turning to face him. "Don't like the taste of defeat?"  
Then as Nya and Sensei landed by him, they fled.

"Looking good," Nya said to him.

"Thanks, you look great too," Jay said, going gaga over her.

"Don't mean to interrupt the love birds!" Zane called out, "but we do have fang-blades to capture!"

Zane shot ice as some of the many snakes surround in him. A venomari sprayed him and he started to hallucinate. Kai and Cole ran to join him while Jay held up his own, unable to run from across the room.

"Switching to falcon vision," he said.

His eyes changed blue and he continued to fight. Kai and Cole backed up to form a circle around each other, having each other's backs. Jay continued to fend for himself, watching as his friends were surrounded.

"Look, the fang blades," Kai said to Cole.

"I'll let you have to honor," Cole replied.

"Oh no, after you," Kai pointed towards them.

Jay took out the last snake and looked over to them. Cole started running as he started to join them. Then a claw reached out and grabbed Cole's arms.

"Ah! It's a trap!" Cole shouted out.

As bars appeared around the others, Jay backed away, watching them struggle. He didn't know what to do. Kai pulled at the bars, but stopped when Pythor entered the room.

"Come, come," he smirked. "Could this get any better? Seriously! They fell right into my trap."

Kai sighed, with Zane and Cole standing behind him.

"Wait, where's the blue ninja?" Pythor asked.

Kai, Cole and Zane looked around, confused until they saw Jay on the opposite side of the room.

"Get him!" Pythor cried.

Jay backed against the wall.

"Fight Jay!" Kai shouted.

Jay, panicked looked around at all the snakes approaching him.

"There's too many!" Jay shouted.

"He's right," Sensei told the others. "Jay! You need to get out of here! Get Garmadon and Lloyd!"

Jay nodded and spun into his tornado. He escaped the snakes and sprinted up the ramp for the exit. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the cage the others were trapped in slowly rising upwards, shaken. He ran out and jumped onto the Bounty. He ran into the Bridge, past a depressed Garmadon and a startled Lloyd. He started the engines and they flew away as the snakes appeared.

"Jay!" Lloyd cried. "What are you doing?"

"Where are the others?" Lord Garmadon asked, walking back into the room.

"They've been caught," Jay panted, falling to the ground.

"What do you mean?" Lord Garmadon asked.

"Pythor had planned for us to attempt to get the other fang blades," Jay explained. "He had a trap and everything. Only reason I wasn't caught was that I was stuck on the other side of the room, fighting. The others all fell into the trap and I ran."

"Why?" Lloyd cried. "You should have fought."

"Sensei told me to," Jay said. "You try fighting all four tribes by yourself, let's see how you'll do."

"That's enough, you two," Lord Garmadon scolded. "We have bigger things to worry about, like getting the others and my brother out of there with the fang blades."

"Why are you suddenly so willing to help us?' Jay asked.

"Because," Lord Garmadon shrugged. "I would rather be the one to take over this world."

Jay frowned at him.

"And I may still care about my brother a little bit," he smirked.

"I knew it!" Jay shouted in triumph.

* * *

"He escaped," Nya sighed, jumping and landed beside her brother.

"What good does that do us, exactly?" Kai moaned in irritation.  
"It gives us hope that we'll be saved," Sensei Wu told them. "He'll get my brother to help, and Lloyd. Together, they'll safe us."

"Oh no," Kai said. "We're doomed."  
"Kai, don't think like that," Cole said. "Think positively. Jay could be stuck with us."

"According to my calculations, there wouldn't be that much of a difference," Zane said.

Kai frowned as Pythor's voice echoed under them.

"My fellow serpentine!" he bellowed. "Today, we are victorious over the ninja!"

"But the blue one escaped, sir," Skales hissed.

"Correction," Pythor stated. "He fled like a little baby."

Kai growled, wanting to punch Pythor until he cried for mercy. NYa placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Pythor is the scared one," she said.

Kai shook his head and looked away.

"Jay did what was right," Sensei said. "He went to get help, instead of fighting a fight he surely would have lost on his own."

Kai looked at the bars, then punched them as hard as he could in anger. He didn't notice any pain until he looked at his hand.

"Kai!" Zane cried.

Kai held back cries of pain, his hand different shades of blue, purple and black and already swelling. He held his wrist, fighting back tears.

"He's done it, now," Cole moaned, sliding down to the ground against the bars.

Zane examined Kai's right hand, looking at the damage but being delicate about it.

"You shouldn't have done that, Kai," Zane sighed. "You're hands messed up."

"He hit those bars way too hard," Cole added.

Zane took his mask and wrapped Kai's hand, holding in in a comfortable position so it wouldn't get worse.

"If you move it," Zane told him. "You could easily displace the bones. Let's be careful, now."

Kai sighed, looking at his hand. They were right, he shouldn't have done that.

 _ **Let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going, dad?" Lloyd asked as they started walking.

"We're going for help," Jay moaned. "Where, I don't know."

"But we've been walking for hours," Lloyd moaned.

"Why did we bring him again?" Jay asked.

"I'm not leaving my son behind to get himself into more trouble," Lord Garmadon said, eyeing Lloyd.

Lloyd smirked, "so even you call me a trouble maker."

"I guess so," his father sighed.

Lloyd cheered in victory and stuck his tongue out at Jay. Jay stuck his right back.

"Wu, how can you put up with these two?" Lord Garmadon wondered to himself.

Jay shrugged, "he spends the whole time in his room meditating while we do this."

Lord Garmadon sighed as the area darkened around them. The sky above became covered in dark clouds, and lightning struck. Lloyd tensed, but Jay didn't mind.

Lord Garmadon stopped in his tracks and brought his hands together.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked.

Garmadon muttered some ancient language and a portal appeared. Jay's jaw dropped.

"Quickly," Garmadon told them.

They followed him in and the portal closed behind them. Jay froze at what he saw.

"Not this place," he murmured.

They were in the underworld, and skeletons had their eyes locked on either him or the dark lord in front of him.

"Lord Garmadon," a voice boomed.

"So it was you that took over," Lord Garmadon hissed. "I thought it was only a rumor."

"Nope," Wyplash smirked. "Why have you returned?"

"I need you're help," Garmadon explained.

Jay scanned the area, hundreds of skeletons watched his every move, ready to attack.

"Go on," Wyplash said.

"The Serpentine have retrieved all four fang blades," Lord Garmadon said. "And they plan to awaken the Great Devourer."

"Go bother the other ninja," Wyplash dismissed.

"They've tried," Lord Garmadon said. "Only what's his face escaped."  
"I have a name, you know!" Jay snapped.

"Whatever," Garmadon moaned.

"What's in it for us?" Wyplash asked.

Lord Garmadon thought for a minute.

"Well, what would you like beside the defeat of the serpentine?" he asked.

"Well, I take you want my army," Wyplash sneered. "How about a temporary trade?"  
"Like?" Garmadon responded.

"My army," he said. "For the blue ninja."

* * *

Kai sat watching Zane and Cole play chess with anything they could find. Sensei meditated in the corner and Nya sat with the others, watching.

"This is so boring," Kai moaned, falling onto his back.

"We can't do much but wait," Cole told him.

"But what if he never comes?" Kai asked. "What if he doesn't care anymore? What if.."

"What if there are no more what if's," Sensei Wu told him. "Jay will come, and so will my brother with help. We will get out of here and we will save Ninjago."

Kai buried his head in his hands. Not crying, thinking. He looked back to the other boys playing chess, and a plan came to mind. One of them had a bottle of lotion, a slippery one at that. Kai looked at the bars and got up.

"What's up?" Cole asked.

Kai picked up the lotion.

"Kai, don't do anything rational," Zane warned.

Sensei Wu looked up from his tea, watching with worried eyes.

"I don't care if Jay's coming, the quicker we get out of here, the better," Kai told them.

He squirted lotion on his hand and rubbed it on his suit.

"Whoa, give us a warning next time you're going to do that," Nya told him.

Kai then managed to slip through the bars with ease.

"Yes," he silently cheered.

The others ran over to him, watching his moves. He jumped to another chain, which started swinging. He waited a moment, then made another jump. He made his way closer to his sword, the others watching with hope. Then he slipped.

"Oh no," he mumbled, looking below him.

Pythor and the other Generals stood below him, talking to each other.

"Don't quit now," Cole mumbled, as if Kai could hear him.

Kai swung and leaped for the next chain, but the lotion on his hands made him lose his grasp when jumping and he fell. He cried out, landing right on top of Acidicus.

"Trying to escape, are we?" Pythor smirked.

Skales grabbed him, lifting him off the other General and holding him. The other snakes hissed and laughed, mocking him.

"Chain the others," Pythor ordered. "As for him, keep him in my sight."

Nya grasped the bars tightly, looking at her brother with worry. He looked up at her as Chains were wrapped around his wrists.

"We're doomed," Cole sighed, sitting with a moan on the ground.

Snakes grabbed the bars and reached for them.

"Get away from the bars!" Cole cried.

Zane sprung up, but one of the snakes grabbed his gi. He pulled, but couldn't escape as they chained his wrist to the bars.

"Zane!" Cole cried.

"Stay away," Zane warned. "I'm fine."

Cole watched with Nya at his side as both Zane and Sensei Wu were chained, both hands, to the bars.

"Come now, ninja," a snake hissed. "Don't you want to be with your friends?"

"Hey! Stop it!" Nya heard Kai shout in anger.

Nya couldn't help but run to the bars to check on Kai.

"Nya, no!" Cole said, stupidly running after her.

"Got'cha!" a snake cheered.

Both Cole and Nya were chained beside Zane, sighing in defeat. Nya looked out the bars at her brother, gagged and chains around his wrists. Pythor held his one arm tightly as he looked at her. No matter what he did, things couldn't get much worse, right?


	3. Chapter 3

"You're kidding me!?" Jay cried out. "You can't do this, Garmadon!"

Lord Garmadon pondered over the deal.

"Is he actually considering it?!" Jay cried at Lloyd.

Then Garmadon spoke, drawing Jay's attention.

"Alright, deal," he said.

"WHAT!" Jay shouted.

"Sorry Jay, I'll be back for you," Garmadon told him.

"I'll make sure of it," Lloyd mumbled.

"Good, bring him to me," Wyplash called.

Skeletons surround Jay and he was forced to follow them into their castle. Wyplash followed, talking with Garmadon. Chains were placed on Jay's wrists, as he watched Lord Garmadon with anger. Lloyd walked up to him.

"I won't let him leave you here," Lloyd said. "You and the others are my family, and nothing will keep you away from them."

Jay watched the boy hug him and turn to his father.

"Alright, the army is yours until you return here," Wyplash said.

"This hopefully won't take long," Garmadon said.

Lord Garmadon lead his new army away, leaving Jay alone in the Underworld. Jay looked at Wyplash, who was examining Jay, as if to figure out what to do with him. Jay gulped, hoping his friends would come for him soon.

* * *

"Dad, I want to come!" Lloyd pleaded.

"It's best that you stay here and wait," Garmadon told his son. "I'll be back shortly, and then I'll be off again."  
Lloyd turned away. "Then go."

Garmadon sighed and walked off the Bounty. The skeleton army waited for his command.

"We charge into the snakes base and rescue the ninja," the dark Lord ordered.

"Why are we saving the ninja?" a skeleton asked.

"Because, you're under my command right now and I said so," Lord Garmadon claimed. "Now go."

Lord Garmadon started the attack on the snakes.

Meanwhile, the snakes weren't expecting an army to attack them.

"So, anyone got a game?" Cole asked.

"You're starting to sound a lot like Jay," Nya moaned. "Could you cut it out?"

"I'm bored, alright," Cole replied, annoyed.

"Students, hush," Sensei Wu told them.

They looked at him, confused. He looked out at the entrance and they saw a dark shadowy figure walking, with a black blob behind it.

"What's that?" Nya mumbled.

"Don't know," Cole replied.

"We're under attack!" a snake yelled from below.

Then a swarm of skeletons came running in, jumping off the edges and attacking the snakes. Lord Garmadon ran down the ramp, but was met by Skales and the other Generals. Pythor tossed Kai into a wall, and he landed on his stomach. He fidgeted and pulled a hand free from the chains. He climbed to his feet and pulled off the gag.

"Kai!" Nya shouted.

"I'm coming, guys!" Kai responded.

He ran, avoiding being caught in the fighting, towards the lever to free them. Then something, or someone, grabbed him.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice hissed.

Skalidor squeezed him tightly, taking the air out of him.

"What are you going to do, ninja," Skalidor mocked.

Then Kai suddenly fell to the ground. He turned over and saw Lloyd standing, ready to fight. Skalidor hissed, but ran off when Lord Garmadon moved behind his son.

"Thanks, Lloyd," Kai smiled.

Kai pulled the lever and the cage started move down. Then Kai was forced to fight the snakes which started to surround him. He protected Lloyd, who still wanted to fight. Once the others were free, Cole grabbed the fang blades and dashed for the exit with them in hand.

"Guys! Let get out of here!" Cole shouted at the exit.

Kai grabbed Lloyd's arm and ran with him, Nya and Zane hot on his heels.

"Thank you for coming back brother," Sensei Wu said.

"Next time, this may not be the case," Lord Garmadon told Wu. "Tell my son I'm proud of him."

"I will," Wu said, running the meet his students.

They escaped onto the Bounty and took off.

"Is everyone here?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Where's Dad?" Lloyd asked.

"And what happened to Jay?" Cole asked.

"Lord Garmadon has left us.." Sensei Wu started.

"No! Jay!" Lloyd shouted.

"What's going on?" Kai asked Lloyd.

"My dad used Jay to get the skeleton's help," Lloyd explained. "Jay is still in the underworld."

"My brother has tricked us," Wu sighed.

"My sensors tell me that the base is now empty, so he would no longer be there," Zane said. "What do we do, Sensei?"

"We have to find a way into the underworld," Sensei said. "And fast."

* * *

"I've brought your army back," Lord Garmadon announced.

"Good," Wyplash said.

The chains on Jay were unlocked and Jay was free.

"Where's Lloyd and the others?" Jay asked Garmadon.

"Waiting," Lord Garmadon smirked.

Jay hesitated, then realized what had happened.

"You tricked them," Jay cried out. "You freed them, then abandoned them so you could get me before they noticed!"  
Lord Garmadon sighed, "and I thought this would be easy."

Jay took a fighting stance, but Garmadon threw a swift punch and Jay collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Lord Garmadon lifted him up and threw a limp blue ninja over his shoulder. He walked over to a portal, but heard someone shout to him.

"Dad!"  
It was Lloyd.

He looked and saw Lloyd, Wu and Kai standing by another portal.

"Dad, give Jay back to us," Lloyd shouted.

"I have my own plans, and goal to complete," Lord Garmadon shouted back. "I'm sorry, son."

And he walked out the portal, with Jay in his arms. Lloyd jumped and ran for the portal, but it shut, forever, right in front of him.

"Where did that portal go?" Wu asked a skeleton.

"That was Garmadon's personal portal," a skeleton replied. "It closed forever, and is never tracked. They could be anywhere."

Kai picked Lloyd and and walked back over to Wu.

"We should go home and start trying to find them, and fast," Kai said.

Sensei Wu nodded in agreement. They walked through the portal they came through and left Jay in Lord Garmadon's clutches.

 _ **I love Canadian winters, now that they've come back. Snow everywhere and that make me so happy. And makes it feel like Christmas is coming. Hope everyone had a safe and happy weekend! Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Any sightings?" Cole asked.

Nya sighed. "Nothing. No Garmadon and no Jay."

"Where could they have gone?" Kai asked.

"I don't know, no one does," Nya nearly shouted at her brother.

She took a deep breath and left the room to calm down. Cole and Zane turned, looking at Kai, annoyed.

"You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut," Cole said

"Well I'm sorry," Kai said, sarcastically.

Kai got up and stormed out of the bridge. Cole looked at Zane, who sighed.

"Finding Jay is stressing everyone out," Zane said. "They need time to recuperate themselves. Leave them be Cole."

"Well, let's go check on Lloyd and Sensei," Cole said.

Cole got up and walked towards the ninja's bedroom. They stopped as Sensei walked out, a calm expression on his face. Zane read something else though.

"Is everything alright, Sensei?" Zane asked.

"Yes," Sensei said. "Lloyd is just feeling….upset."

"We'll talk to him, Sensei," Cole said.

They walked into the room, and Lloyd sat on his bed, looking out the window. Cole walked up and sat next to him.

"Leave me alone," Lloyd muttered at Cole.

"What's the matter?" Cole asked. "Where's the happy, cheery, bad boy Lloyd we all know and love?"

"He's not here right now," Lloyd replied.

"Why is that?" Zane asked, sitting in front of the young boy on the ground.

"Because this is all my fault!" Lloyd shouted.

"Why do you think that?" Cole asked.

"Because if I never let my dad use Jay to get the Skeletons to help, we would have him here," Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, this isn't your fault at all," Zane said. "If we were more observant in the Serpentines base, we wouldn't have been caught, and you wouldn't have needed the Skeleton's help anyways."

"No one is blaming you," Cole continued. "No one is getting blamed."

"But…." Lloyd started.

"Lloyd," Zane said, soothingly, "if this is anyone's fault, it's Lord Garmadon's."

Lloyd then burst into tears, hugging Cole tightly. Cole hugged the boy back, rubbing his back to comfort him. Then Kai walked in.

"What happened?" Kai asked, running to Lloyd's side.

"He thought Jay getting kidnapped was his fault," Cole told Kai.

Lloyd looked up at Kai, tears running down his cheeks. Kai wiped away the tears, and hugged Lloyd.

"Lloyd, where did you get that idea?" Kai asked, smiling. "I think you're going crazy. No one's at fault. Somethings in life, we can't stop from happening. Now, how about we go play some video games, would that bring the Lloyd we know back?"

Lloyd smiled slightly, nodding.

"Race you there?" Lloyd said.

He broke free from Kai's hug and started running towards the game room.

"Hey! No fair!" Kai cried through laughter, chasing after the small blond boy.

"How does he do it?" Cole asked.

"I believe it's because he had Nya to care for when he was younger," Zane replied.

"Yeah, you're right," Cole nodded in agreement. "Let's go play some games."

Cole and Zane then walked towards the game room.

* * *

In the catacombs below Ninjago City, Jay sat on the ground, tied up. Lord Garmadon swung Jay's nunchucks around.

"If you do anything to those, I'll.." Jay threatened.

"You'll what?" Lord Garmadon mocked him. "You're tied up, unarmed and I have one of the most powerful weapons in all of Ninjago."

Jay glared at him.

"Thought so," Lord Garmadon smirked.

"So, what's your plan for me?" Jay asked.

"My plan is to get my son back," Lord Garmadon said. "So he never will reach his true potential and can follow in my footsteps."

"You know the others will never let you get away with that," Jay declared.

"I'm sure this'll change that," Lord Garmadon said.

Garmadon lifted Jay up and tossed him into a door, which didn't even budge when he collided with it. Jay looked up, confused.

"A door?" Jay questioned.

"And behind it, lies the most powerful force in all of Ninjago," Lord Garmadon said. "The stone army, the same army that the Overlord used to fight my father all those years ago."

Jay gasped.

"With them under my control, you and the other ninja will have no choice but to surrender," Lord Garmadon said.

"We'll never surrender to the likes of you," Jay spat.

Lord Garmadon smirked and pushed the door open. Jay's jaw dropped at the size of the army behind the door. Lord Garmadon swung the nunchucks around, charging them, then sent a bolt of lightning at the closest warrior. Then lighting then divided and jumped into the other warriors. One warrior walked forwards, confronting Lord Garmadon.

"I am Lord Garmadon, the one who has awaken you," he declared.

"I am General Kozu, controller of the Stone Army," the Stone Army man said. "Why have you awaken us?"

"I need a trustworthy army to help me take over this pathetic world, and someone to rule by my side," Lord Garmadon said. "There's a group of ninja, who have my son. I want the ninja in my clutches and my son at my side so when this world becomes mine, no one can stop me."

"Who are these...ninja?" Kozu asked as his army formed behind him.

"I already have one of them," Lord Garmadon pointed at Jay, who gulped. "There are three others, red, white and black, a girl who goes by Samurai X and their Sensei, my brother. My son, Lloyd will be with them, and I want him unharmed."

"Understood, but there is one thing," Kozu said. "We need a point of operation, a base."

A stone warrior behind him muttered in their ancient language.

"The Dark island," Kozu repeated in english to Lord Garmadon. "I can lead the way, and we'll make a base there."

"Perfect," Lord Garmadon said.

General Kozu ordered his army in their language, and two warriors approached Jay.

"Whoa, what's going on?!" Jay cried.

They lifted Jay up and carried him between them. He fought for freedom, thrashing and twisting in their grasp, but stopped when Kozu looked him dead in the eyes.

"You won't escape us," he said. "Even if you do break free from them, you'll have to fight through the whole army to escape."

Jay looked around, all the swords and other weapons in their hands, ready to attack him if he escaped. He looked at Garmadon, who still held his nunchucks, smirking.

"It's over, Jay," the dark lord claimed. "The other's can't save you now."

Jay didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to think it was all over, not yet. But what hope did he have that the others could stop an army this size, especially down a ninja.


	5. Chapter 5

"They keep appearing everywhere," Lloyd moaned, kicking a stone warrior in the face.

"We can't give up," Kai said between gasps of air.

"Kai's right," Cole chimed in.

"Why do I get the feeling my father is behind this?" Lloyd asked.

"Because he most likely is," Zane replied.

Kai kicked one, looking at Lloyd.

"Look kid, we need to focus," Kai scolded. "We need to protect the people."

"Since when did you become leader," Cole said.

"Since I wanted to do something other than fight," Kai said, running off.

"He's got a point," Zane said, following him.

Kai slid around a corner and kicked a stone warrior off it's feet.

"Get out of here," he told the couple and their kids. "To the tower, hurry."

They nodded and ran as Zane joined Kai.

"We've got to evacuate everyone from Ninjago City," Cole said, now joining them. "Kai's right, it's too dangerous for anyone here."

"Get everyone to the tower, the Bounty will meet us there," Nya said, flying in her suit.

"Alright, Cole, you take Lloyd and get the southern end of the city," Kai said. "Zane and I will get the northern end while Nya flies above and helps where necessary."

"Sounds good, meet everyone at the tower," Cole said. "Come on, pipsqueak."

Lloyd growled, but followed as Cole ran south of their location. Nya took off into the sky as Kai and Zane ran in the other direction. Running, Kai spotted a woman screaming as her child was crying in the warrior's arms.

"Let the kid go!" Kai shouted, tackling it.

Zane pulled the kid away and back to his mother.

"To the tower, you'll be evacuated from there," Zane said. "Hurry."

The lady nodded and ran. Zane looked down the street, seeing the desert.

"We're at the edge of the city, Kai," Zane said as the Stone warrior fled into an alleyway.

Kai panted, then turned to Zane.

"We need to help as many people as we can to the tower," Kai said again.

"But can you help yourselves?" a voice asked.

Kai only took a second to pull out his sword and Zane his shurikens. Kai knew who it was talking.

"Where are you?" he asked. "And what have you done with Jay?"

"Oh, Jay's fine for now," Garmadon said, out of sight from Zane and Kai. "He's our prisoner at the moment."

"What do we do?" Kai asked Zane quietly.

"Watch yourself, and find where he is," Zane replied.

"If you want him back, surrender your weapons," Lord Garmadon said. Zane was about to drop his weapon, when Garmadon added, "and my son."

"Never, we know what you would do to Lloyd!" Kai shouted. "You're trying to stop destiny! It won't happen!"  
"Kai," Zane said warningly.

Then a stone warrior jumped at them. Swords clashed as Kai defended himself. Zane backed away to get an aim at the warrior, but while his back was turned, a hand covered his mouth and two more pulled his hands together, tying them together. Zane twisted and turned until the hand moved from his mouth. WIthout thinking, he shouted.

"Kai! Run!" Zane yelled.

Kai knocked the warrior away, and turned to see Kozu holding Zane, with Lord Garmadon beside them, holding Jay's nunchucks and Zane's shurikens.

"Run!" Zane shouted again.

"Well, what's it going to be, ninja? Save your friend or flee like a baby?" Lord Garmadon smirked.

"Kai, you have to warn the others," Zane shouted as Kozu covered his mouth again.

Kai looked over his shoulder as more warriors approached him. He shook his head, angry with what he was going to do, but he had no other choice.

"I'll be back, Garmadon," Kai snarled. "I'll promise you that."

Then Kai's sword turned into a bike and he took of through an alleyway. He ramped a garbage can lid and went flying into the street a block over, racing down it. He swerved around the warriors that jumped at him and scattered the streets. As he arrived at the meeting point, he saw Cole as Lloyd getting the last of a crowd inside.

"That's everyone," Lloyd said.

"Where's Zane?" Cole asked.

"We were ambushed," Kai said. "There's no time. I'll explain when we get to safety."

Kai ran inside as the Bounty pulled up on top of the building. Cole and Lloyd followed as Nya took off towards the top. Once at the top, everyone was boarding the Bounty.

"That's everyone, let's…" Cole started.

"Stop! Wait for me!" an elderly woman cried out.

Wu turned, all colour draining from his face and turning to Lloyd. He turned back to the lady and helped her on the Bounty.

"It's been awhile Wu," she said.

"Um, you know her, Sensei," Kai said, almost asking.

"Yes," Sensei Wu replied to Kai. "Ninja, well, those of you remaining, this is Misako. Lloyd's mother."

"M-m-mom!?" Lloyd shouted.

"Son, look at you," Misako smiled. "You've grown so much."

Tears formed in Lloyd's eyes as he hugged his mother tightly.

"Why did you leave me?" Lloyd cried. "Why?"

"To protect you, my son," Misako said. "I'm here now, that's all that matters."

"Now Kai, what happened to Zane?" Sensei said, changing the subject.

"We were ambushed by Lord Garmadon," Kai said.

"Dad took Zane?" Lloyd questioned.

"Yes, and he would have gotten me too, but I ran like a chicken," Kai said in defeat.

"That was the right choice," Cole told Kai. "We couldn't have lost both of you. If you couldn't save Zane, we'll do it together, and save Jay too."  
Kai nodded.

"Do you know anything else?" Sensei asked Kai.

"He wanted Lloyd," Kai added. "Saying that he would give us Jay and Zane if he got his son back."

"He's not having me," Lloyd said. "I'm not going with him."  
"Anything else?" Sensei asked.

"I think…" Kai pondered for a minute.

He had Jay's weapon, and then took Zane's and he was eyeing my sword.

"Maybe," Kai said to himself.

"What?" Cole asked. "Spit it out."  
"He could be after the weapons too," Kai said, pulling out his sword.

"Then you shall keep your weapons safe, or at least one of them," Sensei told them. "Cole, hand it over."  
Cole looked confused, but gave Sensei his scythe.

"What's that for?" Cole asked.

"Because I have keep one safe here with Lloyd, he can't get anything he wants," Sensei Wu explained. "Unless he wants you too."

"So know what?" Nya asked.

"Nya, you will stay here with Lloyd and myself," Sensei said. "We need to get these people to safety. Cole, Kai, you need to find out more about Lord Garmadon's plans. Stay in the shadows and don't get caught."

"We understand," Cole said. "Right Kai."  
"Yes," Kai sighed. "Don't get seen, don't get caught. I get it!"  
"Go, and be careful," Sensei said.

"Will do, Sensei," Cole said.

Kai then jumped off the side with Cole and his sword turned into a bike as they landed and tore across the desert. Everyone watched.

"It's always good to know the ninja are out there," a man said.

"But what can only two do," Sensei questioned himself.

"You trained them, Wu," Misako said. "They'll be fine."

Sensei nodded, hoping.

* * *

"And stay in there!" a voice yelled.

Jay was thrown back into a cell, sliding across the rough floor.

"You can't stop me from trying!" Jay yelled back.

The warrior huffed and walked away, leaving Jay locked up. Jay sat up and looked at the scrapes he had just earned from behind thrown around. His hands stung like crazy and so did his knees. He pulled himself up against a wall to rest before trying again when he heard someone coming. Jay jumped up and ran towards the bars.

"Stop trying to escape," a voice said.

Then Jay saw a group of stone warriors coming towards him.

"Now my chance to run again," Jay said, getting ready.

As the door opened, he ran for it, but was pushed to the ground. Still in the cell, lying on the floor, someone fell on top of him. The door swung shut as the warriors walked away, talking in their language.

"Get off me!" Jay said, trying to pull free.

"Sorry, Jay," Zane said.

"Zane, they got you too," Jay cried out.

Zane nodded, sitting with Jay.

"Ambushed while trying to help the people," Zane said. "Kai got away, hopefully he's found the others by now."  
"What good will that do us?" Jay asked.

"They'll come for us," Zane said.

"And get caught by Garmadon's huge army!" Jay shouted.

"Oops," Zane said.

Jay let out a huge sigh. They were doomed.


	6. Chapter 6

"There, everyone should be safe," Sensei Wu said.

"So, now what?" Nya asked.

"We do what our first mission was," he replied. "We destroy the fang blades."

The Bounty took off again and towards Torch Fire Mountain. Lloyd walked out, holding the fang blades in his hands.

"So, we're finally destroying these things?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, and it's about time," Nya said.

"We'll arrive there within the hour, so don't let the blade out of your sight," Sensei Wu said. "Until then, Nya can work on Lloyd's training."

"Sensei," they both moaned.

"I don't want to hear it," Sensei turned and walked away.

Nya sighed and turned to see Lloyd on the floor, mopping.

"Hey kid, it's not too bad," Nya said. "At least you don't have an over protective brother on you all the time."

"Do the ninja count?" he asked.

"They're not your siblings," Nya laughed. "Now, show me what you've got."

Lloyd got to his feet, but he didn't want to train at all.

* * *

Kai's bike skidded to a halt at the edge of Ninjago. Looking across the ocean, they saw a swarm of black cloud swirling in the distance.

"What the heck is that?" Kai asked.

"I don't know," Cole replied. "But if I had to guess, it probably has something to do with Garmadon."

"Should we check it out?" Kai asked.

"How? Jay is the only one with a flying vehicle," Cole said.

Kai pointed towards a decks boat and Cole face palmed. Kai's bike turned back into a sword and they raced over to the motor boat.

"It's got everything," Cole said, pulling out two life jackets.

Kai climbed in the boat and Cole pushed it off the beach and into the water. Then they were off, bouncing across the waves.

"How do you think Jay and Zane are holding up?" Kai asked Cole.

"Meh," Cole shrugged. "Zane's probably meditating as always and Jay's spazzing out."

"Poor Zane," Kai said.

"Poor anyone around Jay," Cole smirked. "He goes nuts sometimes."

"You've got a point," Kai laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised is Garmadon had to gag him so he'd shut up while he kidnapped him."

"Or else he would have talked Garmadon's ear off the whole way," Cole laughed.

Kai laughed. "He probably did anyways."

"Quiet," Cole hushed Kai.

Cole turned to boat off and they floated in the ocean, listening.

"I don't hear anything," Kai whispered back.

Cole looked up at the sky, which was now covered with dark black and purple clouds. He looked around as the sound of a helicopter got louder.

"You don't hear the copter," Cole said.

Kai's eyes widened. "I hear it. It's close."  
"We've got to move," Cole said.

"No engine, they'll hear us for sure," Kai said, stopping Cole. "We can't jeopardize this."

Cole nodded, but he knew they couldn't get anywhere without it. The boat didn't have paddles.

"Over there," Cole pointed to a small rock pointing out of the water.

Kai noticed it had a small cave on the side.

"We'll have to swim for it," Cole said.

He jumped over, but Kai didn't move.

"What are you waiting for, a red carpet?" Cole nearly shouted.

"I-I-I can't swim," Kai stuttered out.

"You won't sink, you're wearing a life jacket," Cole said. "Jump in and I'll pull you."

Kai took a deep breath and jumped in. When his head was above the surface, he panicked.

"Kai, calm down," Cole said. "Just lie on your back, I'll handle the rest."

Kai listened and moved onto his back. Cole grabbed a handle on Kai's life jacket and started swimming with him in toe. Kai watched the boat get further and further away. Minutes later, he felt dry land under him, and he sighed in relief. Scrambling, both boys ran inside the cave as the copter came into view. A spot light flashed across the ocean, and landing on the boat. They searched the surrounding water, and left.

"That was close," Kai let out a sigh.

"Yeah," Cole slid to the ground. "So, you really couldn't swim."

"No, I never learned how," Kai sighed.

"Well, then we have to hope the land isn't to far away," Cole said, moving to the edge of the cave. "Or that you're a fast learner."

"Or both," Kai said.

Cole looked around, then ducked back in, looking at Kai.

"I want to take precautions," Cole said. "I'm going to show you the basics at least."

Kai's eyes widened. "I don't want to get back in the water."

"You'll have to eventually," Cole said. "You're life jacket will keep you afloat, and I'm here to help you. Come on."

Kai took a deep breath and walked over to Cole. Cole jumped in the water, then motioned for Kai to follow. Kai looked around, nervously, then jumped. Remembering what Cole told him before, Kai rolled onto his back and floated.

"Alright, if you can do that, we're off to a great start," Cole smiled. "But we'll have to learn on the go."

Kai nodded.

"Roll onto your stomach, keeping your head up, and kick," Cole said. "But keep your feet underwater and you can use your hands too."

Kai watched Cole at first, then attempted it himself. At first, he only splashed around. After a couple minutes though, he started moving around, chasing after Cole.

"You've got it," Cole smiled. "Great job."

"This isn't that hard," Kai said, bobbing beside Cole. "Just don't get too far away from me, Ok."

"I promise I won't," Cole said. "Come on, we've got friends to save."

And they started swimming, since the boat was nowhere in sight. They kept swimming, sometimes Cole pulled Kai along because he was tired, until the saw land.

"Just up ahead, Kai," Cole said.

Kai smiled, and picked up the pace. Then his foot hit ground and he managed to stand.

"I can touch, Cole," Kai smiled. "We can walk the rest of the way."

"Lose the jacket," Cole said.

Cole chucked his several feet away. Kai was confused, until he saw people on land. He pulled off his jacket, throwing it and ducked so only his head was above the water.

"Cole, what do we do?" Kai asked.

"Wait until they leave," Cole said.

"Who knows when they'll leave," Kai responded. "We could be here for hours."

"Then what do you suggest we do," Cole asked.

"Well, we've got to be near their base," Kai explained, "so if we travel further down shore, there won't be anyone there."

"When did you decide to get smart?" Cole asked.

"When half our team disappeared," Kai replied. "Now come on."

Kai and Cole started swimming away from the crowd of people on the beach. They eventually reached a spot where no one was in sight. They moved in shore, and ran for cover in the jungle.

"Now all there is left to do is to find Garmadon's base, find out what his plan is, and to rescue Zane and Jay," Kai said.

"Let's just hope they don't find us," Cole muttered.

And they started walking again.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't long until they knew they were being followed. Climbing up the nearest tree, Kai and Cole watched as a group of warriors stopped at the base of the tree. Kai and Cole remained silent, hoping they would just keep walking, but they never left.

"Now what," Kai whispered.

"We could try taking them," Cole replied.

"No way," Kai said. "Just one could tie me up. But three against two, we won't win, Cole. Not a chance."

"Alright, any ideas then?" Cole asked.

Kai looked down, then noticed the split in the tree. Quietly, he pulled out his sword and motioned for Cole to follow. They jumped to the other half of the tree, and Kai slid to the bottom. With his sword igniting, he cut the tree in half, and it fell on the unsuspecting stone warriors.

"Move," Kai cried. "While they're distracted."

Cole jumped down and started running, Kai close behind. It wasn't long until they could see the warriors chasing them.

"They're coming!" Kai shouted.

Then one jumped at him, tackling him to the ground. His sword went flying from his hands and landed in front of Cole. Cole spun around, and saw Kai pinned to the ground.

"Run! Run Cole!" Kai shouted, trying to pull himself free.

Cole grabbed the sword and sprinted away, leaving Kai alone and defenceless. Kai pushed the stone warriors, trying to get away from them, but every time, another jumped on top of him.

"Bravo," a voice echoed.

Kai froze, and the warriors grabbed his arms, pulling him to his feet. Kai pulled, trying to free his arms to run. Then Lord Garmadon walked out from the shadows.

"Three down, one to go," he smirked. "The sword."

"I don't have it," Kai spat.

"Where is it?" Lord Garmadon asked.

"Like I would ever tell you," Kai spat.

Lord Garmadon pulled out Zane's shurikens and froze Kai's legs from the knees down. The warriors backed away as Garmadon grabbed Kai by the collar.

"Where is it," he said in a more menacing tone.

"I will never tell you," Kai glared.

The Lord Garmadon threw Kai into the base of a tree. The ice shattered and Kai didn't need time to recover. He jumped to his feet and sprinted away.

"After him you fools!" he heard Garmadon cry.

Kai knew that he had to get away, and he had to find Cole or a way off this island. He now knew that Lord Garmadon wanted the golden weapons. But what good would that do unless everyone else knew.

* * *

Nya and Lloyd each held two fang blades. Sweat dripped down Lloyd's face, as they were standing above the hottest volcano in Ninjago. Sensei Wu stood behind them.

"So, we just drop them in, it's that simple," Nya asked.

"Yes," Sensei replied.

Lloyd walked over to the railing, then hung a blade over the edge.

"Blade number one," he said.

Then he started making choking sounds. The blade fell from his hand, but it stopped mid air, only inches from his hand. Lloyd's grabbed at his neck, at someone's hand grasping it.

"Lloyd!" Nya cried.

As Lloyd was about to pass out, Pythor appeared, loosening his grip on Lloyd's neck. His tail held one blade, and in a hand held another. Nya grasped the others tightly in her hands.

"Quite the predicament we have here," Pythor mocked.

"Except you're out numbered," Sensei told him.

"I guess you fail to see that I have Lloyd in my grasp," Pythor said. "I could easily kill him here and now. Who's going to stop me?"

Sensei swung his staff at Pythor, hitting him in the back of the head. Lloyd pulled free, taking a fang blade with him. Pythor hissed in anger.

"Toss them over the side!" Sensei shouted. "He can't do it without all of them."  
"No!" Pythor yelled.

Nya and Lloyd dropped the three blades they had over the side. Pythor then jumped after them, taking the fourth with him. Lloyd and Nya ran to the side, watching for any signs of Pythor. Then a huge funnel of lava came at them. Nya grabbed Lloyd, pulling him away from the edge as it sprayed high above them. Once it died away, Lloyd and Nya stood up, seeing that the lava missed the Bounty.

"Is he…" Lloyd started.

"I believe so," Sensei said. "His desperation to rule Ninjago got the best of him it seems."

Lloyd walked over to the side and sighed as the Bounty pulled away from the volcano. It was over, done. No Great Devourer and no more Pythor. Or maybe he was still alive, narrowly escaping death like the death defying snake he was.

* * *

Cole ran, holding the sword of fire in his hand. The sword was hot, but not burning so Cole barely felt it through his gloves. Then he came across some buildings.

"Is this the base?" Cole asked himself.

Then he heard two people bickering with each other.

"Well, maybe if you would stop talking for two minutes, I could get us out of here," one yelled.

"Well I'm sorry, Mr Roboto," the other said. "All I'm saying is that this will never work."

"Well, what do you suppose we do," the first replied, annoyed.

Cole followed the voices into a small row of building near the edge of the base. He noticed they were all cells, and then he saw the two people. The two he was looking for.

"Zane. Jay," he whispered.

"Cole, is that you," Jay asked. "I told you someone would come."

"You were saying that no one would….why do I even try?" Zane asked himself. "Where's Kai?"

"I don't know," Cole replied. "I thought he would be here by now."  
"Well, can you get us out?" Jay asked.

"I'm on it," Cole said. "As soon as I can figure out how to work this thing."

"Kai's sword," Zane said. "Why do you have it?"

"Kai thought Lord Garmadon was after the weapons, so Sensei took mine and told us to keep his," Cole explained. "Then we got separated when we were attacked. He threw me his sword as he was trampled and told me to run."

"Well, figure out fast because he'll most likely be coming soon," Jay said.

Cole backed away from the bars and swung at the lock on the door. He missed horribly.

"This is why I like my scythe," he moaned.

"Cole! Look out!" Zane shouted.

Cole spun around, and his feet were knocked out from under him. The sword went flying and landed several feet away, near the forest he came out of. Lord Garmadon stood above him, smirking.

"Trying to free the others, are we?" he laughed. "Well, your plans went down the drain, now didn't they."

Cole backed away from Garmadon, hoping to get enough space between them to run and escape. The dark lord wasn't going to allow that, grabbing Cole by the shirt and pulling him to his feet. Cole dangled in the air, his hands on Garmadon's arm, which held him in the air.

"Let go of me!" Cole shouted, kicking and trying to pull free.

"The sword," Lord Garmadon demanded.

A stone warrior handed it to him, and he smirked at Cole.

"Now, how about I show you how it works?" he smirked.

Cole gulped as the sword ignited in flames. The Cole fell to the ground, and the sword hit his leg, cutting and burning it. Cole screamed in pain, holding his left leg.

"Cole!" Jay shouted, grabbing the bars.

"Not as strong as we thought, huh ninja," Garmadon laughed.

Cole was thrown in the cell with Zane and Jay, who rushed to his side.

"Now, find that red ninja!" Lord Garmadon ordered. "He's all that's left and the plan will fall into action."

The stone warriors all ran off, to prepare for their attacks and scouting. Garmadon laughed, and turned to Zane and Jay, who were trying to stop the bleeding from Cole's leg.

"That should keep you here for a while," he said.

He laughed and walked away. Cole glared, knowing for once Garmadon was right. They weren't getting out of here anytime soon. Especially since Cole was hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Kai ran, jumping over roots and rocks sticking out of the ground. He pushed past branches, which either came back and hit him of snapped under the pressure. After about half an hour, he collapsed from exhaustion. Looking around, he found himself in a clearing. Climbing to his feet again, he looked around for any Stone warriors hiding in the shadows.  
"He's probably got his whole army after me by now," Kai told himself. "And I don't even have my sword. Where could Cole be?"

He started walking again, back into the forest. He watched his step, hoping that he didn't run into any Stone Warriors. Then he saw buildings up ahead. He ran and ducked into a bush near the edge. Watching, he saw Lord Garmadon holding his sword, and Cole on the ground, holding his leg.

"He's hurt," Kai whispered to himself.

He watched Cole get thrown into a cell, and heard Zane and Jay's voices following it. Lord Garmadon turned, and Kai ducked away.

"Find that red ninja!" he heard Garmadon shout. "He's all that's left before my plan can fall into action."

"I need to get out of here," Kai told himself.

He crawled a safe distance away from the base, then climbed up and started running. He had to get off the island and warn Sensei. Then it hit him, how could he get off the island. He had no boat, no helicopter, no nothing. And it would take to long to try to swim. He had to go back and find something.

As he was deciding whether or not to go back, he ran right into a warrior. He fell to the ground and a sword was brought to his chest. He crawled backwards, right into a tree. He cornered himself.

"Looks like it's one on one," Kai said.

The warrior yelled in his ancient language. The more warriors appeared from the shadows.

"Or one on an entire army," Kai's eyes widened.

"Unless you surrender," a voice said.

"Who are you?" Kai asked, looking for the source of the voice.

He knew it wasn't Garmadon, or any of his friends. Then a bigger Stone warrior with four arms walked into his view.

"Look, your weaponless and cornered," he said. "Just give up."

"Ninja never quit," Kai said.

He then kicked the warrior at his feet away. He grabbed the sword it had and climbed the tree behind him. He found a stable branch out of their range and looked down. The warriors were trying to climb after him, but failing miserably. Then the tree shook. They were trying to cut it down. Kai ran and jumped, grabbing the branch of another tree. He pulled himself up and moved towards the base of it. He looked down, and no one was paying attention to where he was anymore.

He moved and jumped to the next tree, holding onto a branch. Once he got to the base of that one, he saw the beach and right on the shore, laid a boat. It was unguarded and everything. His way home was only feet away from him. He jumped from the tree, flipping and landing right by the boat. He pushed it off the beach and fully into the water. He climbed in and started the motor.

"I'll be back guys," Kai said, guilt filling him with the fact he was leaving his team, captured, behind in Garmadon's clutches.

As the boat sped off, he looked back and saw the Stone Warriors running out onto the beach, clearly anger that he escaped.

* * *

Nya stood in the bridge, constantly on the computer trying to find her brother and the other ninja with no luck.

"Anything?" Lloyd asked.

"Nothing," she sighed. "Where could they be?"

Lloyd turned and walked out to the deck, looking over the edge at the ocean below them. They had landed on the water and were sitting, waiting for communication from the ninja on their whereabouts. So far, nothing. Lloyd watched the fish swimming below him, trying to entertain himself. Then he heard an engine. Looking up, he saw a small boat off in the distance, speeding towards them.

"Nya! Someone's coming this way!" he shouted to her in the bridge.

She ran out, and saw the small boat speeding across the waves right towards them.

"Be careful, it might be part of Garmadon's army," she said. "Go get Sensei."

Lloyd nodded, and ran towards Sensei's room. Nya stood, watching the small boat as it came closer. Then she noticed a small figure dressed in red.

"Kai?" she questioned.

Then Sensei and Lloyd joined her.

"It's Kai!" Lloyd cheered.

The motor turned off as it ran out of gas and Kai jumped over, swimming quickly towards the Bounty. Nya and Sensei pulled him onto the deck.

"Where's Cole?" Sensei asked.

"He was caught," Kai said. "Garmadon has him, and the others locked up on an island out that way. There's a whole army of Stone Warriors and he's go three of the four weapons of spinjitzu now. And…..he hurt Cole."

"The Dark Island," Sensei sighed, looking towards the darken horizon. "I was hoping that it wasn't true and those clouds weren't showing it's rising. I seems my hopes were false."

"What do we do, uncle?" Lloyd asked.

"What do we do?" Nya asked.

"I...don't know," Sensei said.

"We need to keep Lloyd safe along with Cole's scythe," Kai said.

"Until further notice, I don't want anyone coming on or off this boat," Sensei said. "I'm going to meditate, trying to come up with something."

Kai nodded as Sensei walked off.

"Oh, and Kai," he looked back. "Don't do anything you'll regret later on."

"Yes Sensei," Kai nodded.

A door closed as Sensei left and Kai collapsed on the ground.

"Kai!" Nya cried out.

Sensei appeared in the doorway again after Nya cried out her brothers name.

"Kai, is something wrong?" Sensei asked.

"No, just really tired," he said. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Alright," Sensei said.

Nya helped her brother to his feet and to the ninja's bedroom. He fell asleep on his bed, while Nya and Lloyd made something for them to have for lunch.

"Nya," Lloyd said. "Do you think the others are OK?"

"I'm sure they are, Lloyd," she replied, even though she knew they weren't.

Lloyd smiled and sat at the table with a grilled cheese sandwich on the plate in front of him.

"Lloyd, I'm going to go and just make sure that the serpentine aren't causing any issues," Nya said. "Once you're finished eating, you can go rest, alright."

Lloyd nodded, eating his lunch. Nya walked to the bridge and started a scan of Ninjago for serpentine activity. She was just about done when a cloth was wrapped around her mouth. She attempted to elbow the person behind her, which backfired on her. Whoever was behind her knew it was coming, grabbed her arm and pulled in behind her with the other one. The cloth was tied around her mouth and her hands were tied behind her back. Then she was pushed forwards into the computer, and punched unconscious.

Lloyd sat in his room, completely oblivious to what was going on with Nya. He sat looking out the window, waiting for Kai to wake up. Then he heard someone outside the room. He thought it might be Nya so he got up to see. When he opened the door, he knew it was a big mistake and slammed it shut, running to wake Kai.

"Kai!" he shouted, shaking him.

Kai woke, looking at a panicked Lloyd.

"What's up?" he asked.

Then the door went flying across the room as a group of Stone Warriors charged in. Kai jumped to his feet, pulling Lloyd in behind him. All the warriors drew their swords at them, and Kai realized he was unarmed.

"Hold on, Lloyd," he said.

"What?!" Lloyd cried.

Kai picked up Lloyd and spun into his fiery tornado. They made it out of the room and started sprinting for their lives. They ran out onto the deck as a net was thrown on them. Kai tried to untangle them, but froze when an evil laugh erupted. Lloyd grabbed Kai's leg as Lord Garmadon looked at them.

"Look who I have here," he smirked. "The red ninja and my son."

"Dad, let us go!" Lloyd begged.

"I'm sorry son," Garmadon replied. "I never wanted it to be this way, but what other choice do I have."

Kai then noticed Nya behind the dark lord, behind held by two warriors. She was out cold.

"What did you do to my sister!?" Kai cried, angry.

"She'll be fine," Lord Garmadon smirked. "Now, where's the scythe?"

"This scythe?" a voice asked.

Lloyd and Kai looked behind them and saw Sensei standing above the doorway, holding the scythe tightly in his hands.

"Uncle! Help!" Lloyd cried.

"Hand it over, brother, and no one gets hurt," Garmadon said.

"You'll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands, brother," Wu said, taking a fighting stance.

"Get him!" Lord Garmadon commanded.

A group of Stone Warriors surrounded Sensei Wu, and Sensei took each one out. Then General Kozu swung at him. Sensei dodged. They fought back and forth, until he landed a blow on Sensei. The scythe flew from his hands and lands in front of Garmadon. Sensei looked as Garmadon picked it up.

"The final weapon," he smirked.

Kozu grabbed Wu by the shirt.

"Get rid of him," Garmadon ordered.

Kozu then threw Sensei far off the ship, into the ocean.

"Sensei!" Lloyd and Kai cried.

Kai and Lloyd didn't have much time to worry about Sensei, since they were trapped. A helicopter flew above them as a long rope dropped down with a hook attached. The net they were caught in was pulled under them and the open ends attached to the hook. Garmadon grabbed the rope as Kai and Lloyd felt the ground below them disappear. Lloyd pulled closer to Kai, holding him tightly as they Bounty disappeared.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Kai whispered to him.

Lloyd nodded, but never let go of Kai for a second.


	9. Chapter 9

Zane, Jay and Cole sat in the cell Lord Garmadon had locked them in, Zane keeping an eye on Cole to make sure he was still awake. Cole felt exhausted, and the screaming pain in his leg didn't help. Zane was worried that if he fell asleep, he might not wake up.

"Do you guys think Kai is coming?" Jay asked.

"Of course he is Jay," Cole told his teammate. "He knows you never leave a ninja behind."

Jay nodded. Jay sat against the wall perpendicular to the back wall, looking out the bars trapping them in. He pulled his legs in close and curled into a small ball.

"Jay," Zane started. "Are you feeling alright?"

Jay nodded, not looking up.

"I'm worried about him," Cole whispered to Zane. "He hasn't made a single comment this whole time. Do you think Garmadon did something to him?"  
"It's possible," Zane replied, looking at Jay. "But you're right, something is wrong. He's not himself."

"You know I can hear both of you," Jay told them.

Jay pulled himself into the corner of the cell, still curled up and leaned against the wall. Zane frowned.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ok?" Jay told them.

Cole shook his head.

"Zane, just leave him to his thoughts," he said. "Give him time. He was the first captured and all, so who knows what he's seen."

Cole moved and flinched, a burning pain filled his leg. Zane placed a hand on Cole's shoulder, shaking his head.

"Don't try to move too much," he said. "We want to try to stop the bleeding. Moving won't help."

Cole sighed and looked at Jay, who was once again looking out the cell bars, lost in his thoughts. _Where are you Kai,_ Cole thought. _We really need your help and fast._

* * *

Lloyd stood, his father's hand on his shoulder, holding him back. Lloyd watched as Kai was chained up in front of him, right in the middle of Garmadon's camp.

"Dad, please don't hurt him, or any of the others," Lloyd begged.

"Son, you should know this by now," Lord Garmadon replied. "There are some things in life that I cannot control. Others, I can. I….." He looked down at his son. "I really don't want to fight you, son."

"But destiny," Lloyd started.

"I know," he replied. "But if I stop you from reaching your true potential, we won't have to battle."

Lloyd was confused, then he looked to Kai.

"So, destroying your teachers and the people who grow your powers will stop you from reaching your true potential," Lord Garmadon said.

"Dad! No!" Lloyd cried. "You can't!"  
Kai pulled on the chains, seeing Lloyd panicked and worried.

"Their my family," Lloyd begged. "Especially Kai. Please dad!"  
"Kozu, get the other three, and the girl," Lord Garmadon said. "Time to stop destiny."

"Dad! You can't do this!" Lloyd begged.

Lloyd grabbed Garmadon's arm, trying to stop him from doing anything. Kai watched in horror, pulling on the chains and trying to escape. Lord Garmadon stood several feet in front of Kai, while the Stone warriors forced Zane, Jay and Nya into the area. Cole had a warrior on each side, holding him by the arms and dragging him along. They were all chained beside Kai, and Lloyd watched in terror.

"Dad, please," Lloyd begged. "They're my friends."

"They are my enemy, Lloyd," Lord Garmadon told his son. "There's no other way unless you want to fight me."

"I never said I wouldn't!" Lloyd shouted at his father. "I never said I wouldn't fight you! YOu said you didn't want to fight!"

Lord Garmadon looked at his son, heartbroken.

"And if I had to pick between you and the ninja, I would have chosen the ninja!" Lloyd continued his rant. "Your no father to me! You never have been!"

Lord Garmadon didn't moved. He stared at his son in shocked. All the ninja exchanged looks with each other. Even they were shocked that Lloyd said that, especially to his own father.

"Lloyd, you don't mean that," Lord Garmadon said. "Do you?"

"I mean every word," Lloyd grumbled. "You've never been there for me when I needed you. The ninja were. And if it weren't for Kai, I would have died in the volcano."

Lord Garmadon looked down at his feet, ashamed. Now all the attention was on Kai, as Lloyd ran to him and hugged him.

"I never knew you felt that way," Lord Garmadon muttered.

Lloyd looked up at his father, staying at Kai's side.

"Then let them go," Lloyd said. "Don't cower at destiny and realize, you can't stop it."

Lord Garmadon looked at Lloyd, then at Kai and all the other ninja. He shook his head, looking at his feet again.

"I'm sorry," Lord Garmadon said.

Lloyd cocked his head.

"Dad?" Lloyd asked, walking towards him.

Lord Garmadon got onto one knee and opened his arms to give Lloyd a hug. Lloyd smiled and ran into his father's arms. Kai smiled a little bit.

"So you'll let them go?" Lloyd asked his father.

"Alright," Lord Garmadon told his son. "Only because I don't want to hurt you. And only this one time."  
Lloyd smiled.

"Release them," Lord Garmadon ordered.

The Stone Warriors released the chains on the ninja and Lloyd smiled. Zane walked to Cole's side, who sat on the ground in pain. Kai moved to Cole's side too, and helped Zane get Cole to his feet.

"How are we going to get him out of here?" Kai asked Zane.

"I know!" Lloyd called.

Kai and Zane exchanged confused looks as Lloyd ran off. When Lloyd came back, he was dragging a net behind him. He laid it on the ground.

"We can put Cole on it, and you two, Jay and Nya can each take a corner and carry him on it," Lloyd explained his idea. "Do you think it will work?"

"I say let's give the kid a shot," Cole winced. "Cause I would rather that then what you guys are doing right now."

Kai laughed nervously and he and Zane placed Cole on the net. Jay and Nya moved to a corner.

"Alright, on three," Zane said. "One. Two. Three."

As Zane said three, everyone lifted up the net together, getting Cole off the ground.

Kai laughed. "You know, you're a lot lighter that I thought, Cole."

Cole grumbled at Kai.

"Guys, this way!" Lloyd called, standing in a helicopter.

The ninja carried Cole over to the copter, setting him down inside and climbing in after him. Jay and Nya sat, looking out the door as it took off. Zane went to the controls, flying the copter. Cole sat, lost in his thoughts. Kai looked out the other side, thinking.

"Kai," Lloyd mumbled.

Kai looked up and smiled at the young boy.

"What's up?" Kai replied.

Lloyd sat down beside Kai. Kai wrapped an arm around Lloyd, bringing him in close.

"I'm worried," Lloyd said.

"About what?" Kai asked.

"That my dad will hurt you and the others," Lloyd said. "And that….you won't like me because of him."  
"Lloyd, what makes you think that?" Kai asked. "Some people will never grow up to be like their parents. You are one of them."

Lloyd smiled at Kai.

"Now come here," Kai said.

He pulled Lloyd into a hug.

"Does anyone feel like we're forgetting something?" Cole asked, breaking their moment.

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Jay turned.

"Did we forget something?" Kai asked, looking at them all.

Then it hit him and his eyes widened.

"What Kai?" Cole asked, noticing.

"The weapons," Kai muttered. "Garmadon still has the golden weapons."

"What!?" Jay shouted.

"How could we be so stupid!?" Cole yelled.

"We need to go back," Jay told Zane.

"He would be long gone by now," Zane told Jay. "It would be pointless to turn back now. We have Lloyd, we have each other and our elemental powers are within us, not our weapons."

"Zane's right you guys," Kai said. "We've got all we need right here."

"A team," Cole smiled.

"No, even better," Kai told him. "We're more than a team. We're a family."

 _ **I'm pretty sure this is one of my shorter stories, but if I didn't end it here, it would have turned into a new season two. I hope you enjoyed this story!**_


End file.
